


Don't Deserve Love

by ruukuchairo



Category: 2012 tv show TMNT, OC - Fandom, Soul Reaver - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OCXharem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four Turtles brothers are now around the same age, Leo 17, Raph 17, Donny 16, and Mickey 15. One night, on patrol, and finds a teen boy fighting the Krrang. They didn't see his face cause he hid it with a neon green scarf,  he only saw his eyes. His Amazing glowing green eyes. Who is this Mysterious tennage guy? And why can't they get him out of their minds? <br/>Only using Soul Reaver for my OC powers thts IT!<br/>DON'T OWN TMNT OR SR! I wish though...:'(<br/>BTW im using my OC from The Blind Kiss but he's not blind. It's different universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The four emotions

*3rd POV*

The four turtle brother was relaxing in their lair, listening to one of the most popular teenage singers on the radio. "His voice is so calming, so inspiring, so emotional for a teenager." Said Donny Pausing on a project to listen to the song. and nothing stops Donny while he is in invention mode. "I love the way he rocks on the guitar dude!" Mickey commented while rocking out on the song with an air guitar. " This song is perfect to listening to while meditating." Leo says, going into his lotus meditating pose. "This guy is the only one that can calm my anger." Raph comments, feeding spike a leaf. 

Splinter hears the music and walk into the living room and he did not expect what he saw. All four of his sons were in the same room, not causing a ruckus. Spinlter hears the music again and walks to mickey's laptop that Donny made him for his birthday. The screen showed that mickey went to youtube and looked up a singer named "Luke Lucas." He was wearing oval glasses that framed his eyes and face, Has dark brown wavy, shoulder legth untamed hair, Neon green scarf about five or six feet long wrapped around his neck, weariing a dark blue ling sleeve shirt that was longer than his arms, black baggy cargo pants, black and green converse, and his eyes were a glowing green, almost as green as his scarf.

" this boys is very interesting..." Splinter mumbles to himself walking back to his room. The song soon ended and the teen says, "Hope you guys enjoy my new hit single and I will see you guys and madison square garden!" Waving to the crowd, walking off-stage. "Hey dudes, we should go to his concert!" mickey yelled in excitment. The other three looked st each other then back to mickey while Leo says, "You ok mickey? cause that was the best idea i've ever heard come out your mouth." While smiling to mickey. Mickey smiles back and said, "Then were off!" 

Author note: Hope you guys enjoy the way i started the story. Will update when i can RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT***************


	2. Chapter 2: Listening To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song he will sing is singing is Bryan adams: Can't take me

Chapter 2: Listening To Love

*3rd POV*

While Luke was getting ready for His concert, little did he know, Four mutant turtles will be in the rafters, watching and listening to him sing. "Guys, be quiet we can't be seen remember?" Leo stated like in his 'leader' voice. The other nodded and went on to wait for their favorite singer and artist to come out and start the concert.

*Luke POV*

I could hear my fans even from my dressing room! I mean come on, My dressing room is on the other side of the building! I guess people really do like my songs. I just thought they either bought them for popularity, or for fame. I was surprised that when my first album was sold. 20,000 copies in the US were sold. I still can't believe it. I was only a home-less teen singing for his next meal, now i'm a pop star. I'm known around the world and people know my story of how I got here. I just hope I will be able to make this the mest concert my fans will ever see from me.

*3rd POV*

Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mickey was still waiting for Luke to come out until they saw someon come on-stage and say, "Ladies and gentlmen, boys and girls, If you could put your hands together for Luke 'Soul' lucas!" The man said. Luke cam out from the left side on the stage waving at his fans with his world renown smile. "Hi guys, let's get this party started!" The crowd cherrs then get quiet and listens....

You can't take me.. YEAH

Luke then rocks out on his Guitar with the band then went back to singing...

Gotta fight another fight  
Gotta run another night  
I'm getting out check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I got to get me back  
I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's ok I'll find a way  
They ain't gonna take me down no way  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
Yeah  
Don't judge a thing to you know whats inside it   
Don't push me I'll fight it  
Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Noo  
If you can't catch a wave  
then you're never gonna ride it  
Ya can't come univited  
Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Noo  
You can't take me  
I'm free  
Why did it all go wrong  
I wanna know whats go'in on  
What's this holdin me  
I'm not where im spose to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm gettin out so check it out  
You're in my way yeah you better watch out  
Oooooooh come on  
Don't judge a thing till  
ya know whats inside it Don't push me i'll fight it  
Never gonna give it  
Never gonna give it up Nooo  
Ooooooooooohhhh  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
Can't come univited  
Never gonna give it, Never gonna give it up Noo  
you can't take me   
I'm free  
Ahh yeah I'm free

The crowd was cheering Luke's name after he finished. The four turtles were the ones that was closest to him and cheering as well. Luke looked up in the rafters and pointed at the four and waved. The turtles were shocked that he could see them. "Did he just wave at us?" Mickey asked in a shocked voice. "I think he did. Donny answered and laughed nervously. The turtles waited for most of the people to clear out of the building so they could talk to him.

They used all of their stealth trainning just so they can get to his dressing room. Leo knocked on his door and they heard, "Come in." All four walked in as Luke said, "Take a seat on the couch on the wall. I'm just about done with my shower." The four looked at each other and sat down on the couch. Leo and Raph on the arms and Donny and Mickey sitting in the couch. 

Afew minutes passed until Luke came out in nothing but a....Towel? Everyone but Luke started to blush like they are watching something dirty. Luke was drying his hair with another towel while their was a towel still at his waist. As soon the towel was off his head, the turtles were star-struck. Luke lucas was rather... cute for a guy. his body frame was like a pro athlete though his body still had some innocence to him. His eyes and hair was a dark ocean blue. If you look in his eyes, you think a fish or shark or something will swim by in his eye. His height was about 6'2.

"So what can I do for My number 1 fans?" Luke asked to the four brothers. "Well we were wondering how you were able to see us?" Donny asked. Luke stood there for a minute then answered with, "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Mickey was still blushing like a schoolgirl. Luke laughed and asked getting close to Mickey while still in the towel, "What's wrong Mickey? You got a cold or something?" Putting their forehead together so he could check his tempurature.

Mickey blushed even harder looking into Luke's eyes. What Mickey saw in his eyes was hypnotizing. Luke was so young, but he had eyes that saw death, held sorrow, holds pain, and yet caries love as well. Mickey now wanted to know everything about Luke. Raph started to get mad and got overprotective and tried to punch Luke. Raph threw the punch, but it never connected. While still checking Mickey temp, he caught Raph's fist like it was nothing.

Luke finished checking his temp and said, "Ok you're not sick, and you Raph." looking directly into his eyes. If glares could kill, Raph's he would have exploded as soon as he looked at him. "You could've hit your little brother with that punch if i dodged or if it connected. I have two things to say about the subject. One: Don't try to punch me when i'm near one of your brothers or near other people and two: If you try to punch me when i'm near mickey again, You will lose your ability to use your sai's properly. I promise this is not a threat, but a promise." As luke finished, the other three brothers looked at raph and saw a face they never saw on Raph, Raph was scared.

Not just scared but terrified of Luke. Luke let go of Raph's hand then said, "I assume you want me to go to your place and meet your father, what was his name again? Oh yeah, you call him splinter, but I call him by the name he was born with. Hamato Yoshi." "How do you know our father's name?" Luke smiled and said, "Again it's for me to know and for you to find out. well i'll be ready in a minute, i just have to get dressed." 

Luke walked away ti out on his clothes. After a couple of minutes he came out with his lucky neon green scarf, a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a cross over the heart and a huge cross on the back. he also is wearing a light blue paris of skinny jeans with a pair of black slip-on vans. "OK I'm ready lets go meet mr. Yoshi."

 

Author note: hey guys! hope you like how this is going so far. I will update asap. plz omment and leave a kudos if you think i did good for my first TMNT and Soul Reaver book. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT**************


	3. Chapter 3: Do I know you?

Chapter 3: Do I know You?

*3rd POV*

New york was rather windy this evening. The four turtles were running from roof to roof with another person that they thought was just a normal teen pop star, they were wrong. It took them a couple minutes until they got to the alleyway and opened the seer hatch and jumped down. they were walking in the sewers for a bit until they made it to the lair. Luke thought of the lair was amazing. It was like an underground suit. 

"Go ahead and have a seat." Leo offered while he started to walk to splinter's room. Luke decided to just stand cause if he guesses correctly, he has to dodge from splinter in a few minutes. 

Leo made it to Splinter's room anf knocked on the door. Splinter answered and said, "Yes, what is it Leonardo?" "There is someone in the living room that asked to meet you by your name." Splinter then began to get serious and he grabbed his sword ready to fight. As soon as he entered the living room, looked at Luke and attacked him with with horizontal slice. Luke jumped over the blade and landed in a crouch position on the back of it. Splinter was angery, someone new his real name besides his sons. 

He wanted to know how this teen knows. Splinter's anger grew more and more with each attack he threw and Luke dodged. Luke then noticed this and began to use it for his advantage. Splinter went for a stab but missed since Luke dodged. In one swift motion, Luke rwisted the sword out of his hands and at the end of the disarm, use the momentum for a leg-sweep and knocked splinter on his back. Luke looked down at splinter and said, "ninja must control their emotions in battle, cause if one slip up from anger or pity or cockyness, it could be their downfall. Am I correct Master Yoshi?"

The four sons were once again shocked, Luke defeated splinter while he had no weapon. Luke held out his hand in offer to help up splinter. Splinter took it and as soon as he was up, Luke bowed to him in a respectful manor and returned his sword. "Where did you learn your fighting style, it look similar to mine and yet it isn't." Splinter asked in a interested voice. Luke smiled and answered, "I learn from watching you when you were human Master yoshi." 

"But how did you? You were not even born then." Donny said, trying to use his logic. "You are wrong Donny and why you are wrong to put it simply, I am dead." "Oh yeah, prove it." Raph stated in disbelief. " Does any of you to seance to the spirit world?" Luke asked. Splinter nodded saying, "I can and I cal walk in the spirit world and bring people with me." "Well, I'll see you guys on the other side." Luke then snapped his own neck. 

When Mickey saw this, He almost was bawling in tears watching his inspiration kill himself. "What the shell!!!" Raph yelled in shock. Splinter sat down into a lotus position and said, "Quickly, my sons. sit and meditate." The four looked at each other and finally nodded and went in their lotus positions and started to meditate. After a couple of minutes they were with master splinter. "Welcome..." They hear someone say. They turn and see a man with a dark green scarf with a little blue on it. His eyes were glowing and his skin were a dark-ish blue. 

"Welcome, Welcome to the Spirit world." Luke says. What they Don't know is that that man is Luke...

 

Author note: Finally! I got this chapter done. Hope you guys like, comment and leave kudos if you like plz. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT************


	4. Chapter 4: No,But I Know You...

Chapter 4: No, But I Know You

*3rd POV*

Splinter and his sons had a closer look at the man that had greeted them to the spiritworld. He was around 6 foot 2. His body was rather...dead ,so dead, you could see his spine and nothing else. He was a skeleton with blue skin, some muscle, and clawed hands and feet. His hands were three claws and his feet were three as well, two in front and one in the back of the heel. His eyes were white and had a light green glow to them.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked the spirit that was in front of them. "In this realm, I am known as Raziel, But in the human world, you know me as Luke lucas." They looked at me in shock. "Dude! You are awsome looking!" exliamed Mickey, now circling Luke, aka Raziel in this realm, examining him. "Impossible..." Donny muttered, Now doing the same as Mickey, only doing it scientific like. Raph just stood there, wide eyed, now even more scared than before.

"No need to be afraid Raphiel, he means us no harm." Splinter said in comfert on Raph's behalf. "Now do you have any questions?" Raziel asks the group. "How old are you?" Donny asks first. "I am 1,000,000 years old." "What were you before you were this?" "I was a vampire general in the rule of vampires." "What are you now?" "I am the only one of my kind, I am a Soul Reaver." Leo then asks, "What excatlly is a Soul Reaver?" "A Soul Reaver is a dead vampire that has been cast into the water abyss and chosen from a powerful spirit to reap souls for them. Like a vampire drinks blood, I eat souls. I usually eat the souls that attack me for my powers or the wondering souls. I have no master no more cause I have slain him. He was using for his own personal game and I do not like being used as a puppet." Leo nodded in aggrement then asked, "Are you able to go back to the human world?" "Yes I am. I had to die by my own hand to get here. If i was murdered, I would have to find a new body. If I was killed by a vampire, My body would turn to ash and I would have to find a new one."

Splinter then walked up and asked Raziel, "How were you able to watch my train when I was human?" Raziel eyes glowed slightly at the question, as if waiting for him to ask it. "Their are three ways I could of done it, but I used one. A: I had a body at the time and I watched from the wall of your house, B: I could've possesed someone's body, eat their soul and watched from inside your house, or C: Watched you from a far at the 'All seeing tower.'" 

"May we see this 'All seeing tower?" Donny asked, curious of how I can see from one demension to another. Raziel nodded and began walking the other direction and they followed. "As you noticed Donny, this is not the same spirit world you and your brother went to. In fact, this is completely different spirit world." "I thought there was only one." "No Donny, actually, there are multiple. this one, is made for wondering souls specifically. I have the ability to travel to all of the other spirit worlds and human world because I am the Soul Reaver. I keep life and death in balance."

"So exactly, why does this realm look like the human world?" Mickey asks. The others look at him like he's some sort of genius mastermind. Every day, Mickey is getting smarter and smarter. "Because this realm is the wall between the human and spirit worlds. It is used as a barrier. Some people have the ability to see the spirits like master Yoshi." Raziel noted, nodding to splinter. "These people are known as physic, or dead whisperer. You see they have a sixth sence that allows them to do this, but most people cannot do this so they are known to be crazy is what those humans say. we have now arrived to the tower." 

The group looked at the tower before them and was rather surprised at the height of it. It was taller than any tower they have seen and they live in New York with the tallest buildings in the world. they entered the tower and started walking up the spiral stair case that was inside. After a little while of walking up stairs, they get to the top. "this mirror is how I see the world. This is the 'All seeing mirror.'" Raziel explained that it was powered by souls and magic and that you were not allowed to use it fr evil or your soul will be stolen from you and you die. 

Raziel uses the mirror to check on their bodies and to see if anyone entered the lair back in the human world. There was a human girl coming and would be at the lair in 10 minutes. "Oh no april! I forgot she was coming over!" Yelled Donny is worry. "Then we must return. Follow me." Raziel stated. A portal in the wall appeared and he stated, "This portal will return us to our bodies, go now." "But what about your body?" Leo asks. "I will be there soon. Now hurry!" 

The turtles and splinter went through the portal and Raziel last. Then suddenly, they were back in their bodies. The turtles look over to where Luke's body was and found out he was perfectly fine. Luke ajusted his neck and poped it back in place and it healed instantly. They then hear their front door opens and sees April. She was wearing her Yellow long sleeved shirt, simple blue jeans and a pair of black vans. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" 

 

Author note: Finally finished! Took abit but I am finally done. Hope you guys like. leave kudos and comment PLZ RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT**************


End file.
